Heart Scream
by gimo michiko
Summary: Nasib Ichiru sangat malang. Ia harus berpisah dengan semua orang yang ia sayangi. Menyimpan luka hati yang tertancap dalam. Bagaimana kisah hidupnya? RnR please.
1. The Separation

Yuhuy…Gimo come back!

Gimo bikin fanfict ke-dua di fandom VK ini. Saya sungguh menikmati kesunyian dari fandom ini *krik..krik..krik..* Haha, padahal fanfict pertama saya yang berjudul 'Mystery of The Silver Haired Man' belum kelar dan bingung untuk menyelesaikannya. Semakin tak jelas endingnya gimana. Bakat humor saya benar-benar garing *kriuk..kriuk..* Sudahlah jangan bertele-tele. Fanfict ini tokoh utamana Zero dan Ichiru. Keakraban mereka bikin saya deg-deg'an!

Happy reading!

**The Separation**

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight (c)2005 Hino Matsuri

Butiran salju melayang jatuh, memberikan warna keputihan di atas bumi. Ichiru Kiryu kecil dihampiri oleh saudara kembarnya, Zero Kiryu.

"Ichiru! Jangan main di luar rumah! Cuaca sangat dingin, kau bisa sakit." Kata Zero penuh cemas. "Kau keluar rumah bahkan lupa memakai syal dan sarung tangan? Kau selalu abaikan nasehatku!" Zero melepas syal dan sarung tangannya. Dipakaikannya pada Ichiru. "Jangan buat aku khawatir…" Ucapan Zero terputus, terbungkam oleh pelukan Ichiru yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Zero!" Ichiru melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Zero. "Seandainya badanku tak selemah ini, aku pasti bisa bermain dengan Zero sepuasnya." Kata Ichiru dengan senyum getir.

Zero menatap anak yang berwajah persis dengannya. Mengerutkan kening lalu mengelus rambut Ichiru. "Tenanglah, aku akan selalu menjagamu, Ichiru. Tak kan kubiarkan kau sakit." Zero menyapu butiran salju yang menempel di rambut Ichiru. "Ayo pulang, ayah dan ibu pasti mencemaskan kita." Zero mengenggam tangan Ichiru lalu menuntunnya ke arah rumah mereka.

Selama di perjalanan, tiba-tiba sekumpulan kelopak bunga sakura bertebaran, terbawa oleh angin musim dingin. Dengan cekatan, jari Ichiru menangkap kelopak sakura tersebut. Ichiru mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencari sumber kelopak bunga sakura itu berasal. Gelengannya terhenti, ditahan oleh sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. "Zero, lihatlah ke kanan. Aneh, mengapa pohon sakura itu berbunga di musim salju begini?" Tanya Ichiru penasaran.

Zero menoleh, benar yang dikatakan Ichiru. "Mungkin pohon sakura itu berbunga di luar musim, pernah ada kejadian seperti itu." Jelas Zero.

"Oh…." Gumam Ichiru. Ditatapnya kembali pohon sakura itu. Pupil mata Ichiru membesar, menangkap sesosok wanita berbaju kimono merah muda sedang terduduk di dahan pohon sakura tersebut. "Lihat Zero, wanita itu cantik sekali, tapi mengapa ia menangis?"

Zero mengamati wanita itu dalam hitungan detik. "Wanita itu Vampir."

"Benarkah? Maaf, aku tidak tahu." Jawab Ichiru dengan nada berat.

"Jangan berurusan dengan vampir, ingat pesan ayah dan ibu." Orang tua Zero dan Ichiru berprofesi sebagai _vampire hunter_ yang terkenal.

"Aku mengerti." Wajah Ichiru memurung. Zero dan Ichiru pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah mereka.

-000-

"Zero, aku tak bisa tidur. Aku ingin tidur bersama Zero." Rengek Ichiru.

Zero terdiam lalu tersenyum. "Baik, kemarilah." Zero menggeser posisinya, menyisakan tempat untuk Ichiru.

Ichiru menyambut dengan gembira, seakan-akan ia barusan menang undian lotre. Mereka pun tertidur dengan posisi berpelukan, nampak nyenyak sekali. Tak lama kemudian ibu mereka datang untuk melihat keadaan Zero dan Ichiru. "Tidur berdua lagi? Kalian benar-benar akrab." Ibu Zero dan Ichiru tersenyum sembari menarik selimut yang turun kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Namun pada tengah malam, Ichiru terjaga dari mimpinya. Ichiru berkeringat dingin, wanita berkimono merah muda itu telah merasuk ke alam bawah sadarnya. Benar-benar mimpi yang dapat membuka luka hati Ichiru. _Mungkin dengan segelas air pikiranku akan tenang_, batin Ichiru. Dilihatnya wajah Zero yang terlelap, disingkirkannya tangan Zero dengan perlahan. Ichiru merangkak dari tempat tidurnya dengan hati-hati agar Zero tidak terbangun. Ichiru membuka pintu kamar lalu menuruni tangan. Tiba-tiba langkahnya mati di anak tangga terakhir. Terdengar percakapan orang tuanya di ruang tamu yang letaknya sangat dekat dengan posisi Ichiru berada.

"Soal Ichiru…Ia sangat dekat dengan Zero." Kata sang ibu.

"Aku tahu." Jawab sang ayah dengan raut wajah berpikikir.

"Tapi mereka tak mungkin selalu bersama. Zero dan Ichiru sangat berbeda. Zero benar-benar cikal bakal _vampire hunter_ yang handal, sedangkan Ichiru…" Sang ibu menghela nafas lalu menghirup nafas kembali. "Kesehatannya semakin memburuk, ia tak kan bisa menjadi vampire hunter."

"Kita harus segera melapor pada senat, memberitahukan bahwa Ichiru tidak bisa dipakai." Kata sang ayah serius.

_Dipakai?_ pikiran Ichiru semakin tak karuan. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah barang yang sudah tak berguna dan akhirnya akan dibuang. Hanya karena alasan itu ia harus berpisah dengan Zero? Itu adalah hal yang selama ini ia takuti melebihi apa pun. Tidak bisa bersama Zero? Apa jadinya…? Tanpa mendengar kelanjutan percakapan orang tuanya, kaki Ichiru bergerak tanpa sadar menuju pintu keluar. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya dengan satu tujuan 'jauh dari rumah!'

Sudah cukup jauh jarak terbentang antara Ichiru dengan rumahnya. Ichiru tak menoleh, Ia terus berlari dan berlari hingga paru-parunya terasa hampir meledak. Namun Ichiru tiba-tiba terjungkal jatuh. Kakinya teratuk batu yang terselimuti salju. Ichriru merintih, ia menengok ke belakang. Zero tak terlihat dan dada Ichiru terasa nyeri. _Seandainya Zero ada, pasti Ia akan berlari ke arahku. Memarahiku dan memapahku bangun. Menanyai keadaanku dan melihat kakiku untuk mencari ada luka atau tidak. Tapi sekarang aku sendiri, ini sungguh sangat menyakitkan! _ Pikir Ichiru terhanyut oleh khayalannya. Nampak butiran-butiran cairan bening meluncur dari kedua mata Ichiru. Ichiru meremat salju dengan tangan kosong, terasa amat dingin. Tiupan angin dingin melintas di leher Ichiru, bulu kuduknya berdiri di sekujur tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku Zero, aku lupa memakai syal dan sarung tangan. Aku lupa bahwa kau sedang tidak bersamaku lagi." Isak Ichiru semakin menjadi-jadi. Ichiru berdiri lalu melempar salju yang ada di genggamannya. "Mengapa semua ini terasa sangat tidak adil!" Teriak Ichiru mengema di sepanjang padang salju. Ichiru mengusap air matanya lalu melanjutkan larinya yang sempat tertunda.

Sekumpulan kelopak bunga sakura menghujani tubuh Ichiru. Kesadaran Ichiru berangsur kembali, langkah larinya pun terhenti. Baru dirasakannya sakit luar biasa disekujur tubuhnya. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia berlari sejauh ini. Ichiru menghirup udara dengan cepat, mengatur nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat. Pandangannya yang sempat kabur kembali jelas. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, berdiri sebuah pohon sakura yang pernah ia lewati dengan Zero. Wanita berkimono merah muda itu masih dalam posisi semula. Tentu saja dalam kondisi mata bergelimang cairan bening. Ichiru memperpendek jarak dengan pohon sakura itu. Sesi Tanya jawab pun dimulai.

"Mengapa anda menangis?" Tanya Ichiru tanpa basa-basi.

Wanita berkimono merah muda itu menunduk lalu menatap Ichiru. "Seharusnya pertanyaan itu tertuju untukmu."

"Apa maksud anda?" Ichiru terlihat tidak mengerti.

Wanita berkimono merah muda itu turun lalu mendekati Ichiru. "Mengapa Kau bersedih? Sepertinya kau menyimpan luka yang tergores dalam di hatimu." Tanya wanita berkimono merah muda itu tanpa ekspresi. "Kau tahu makhluk apa sebenarnya diriku ini?"

Ichiru terdiam sejenak lalu membuka mulutnya. "Aku tahu."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu kemari?" Wanita berkimono merah muda itu menengadahkan tangannya. Menampung setiap kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan.

"Karena takdir…Takdir ini tercipta karena kita memiliki kesamaan. Sama-sama memiliki lumpur penghisap kebahagiaan. Sama-sama memiliki noda hitam yang besar di hati. Kita sama-sama terbelenggu di dunia kesengsaraan ini. Mungkin bila kita bersama, rasa sakit ini akan lenyap." Bibir Ichiru dikendalikan oleh nalurinya bukan oleh logikannya.

"Begitukah? Apakah kau berjanji?" Wanita berkimono merah muda itu menarik tangannya. Menghirup aroma kelopak bunga sakura itu dengan mata terpejam, masih dengan air mata mengalir.

"Aku berjanji." Jawab Ichiru tegas.

"Siapa namamu?" Wanita itu membuka kelopak matanya. Melirik ke arah Ichiru.

"Ichiru Kiryu." Jawab Ichiru singkat.

Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian meniup kelopak bunga sakura yang ada di telapak tangannya. Kelopak bunga sakura itu kembali melayang-layang di udara. "Namaku Shizuka Hio." Kelopak bunga sakura berputar-putar mengelilingi tubuhnya seiring namanya disebut.

TO BE CONTINUED

a/n :

Bagaimana fanfict saya?

Kurang nyentuh di hati?

Atau cuma nyrempet doank?

Atau bahkan gak nyenggol sama sekali?

RnR please…

Kasih masukan biar fanfict Gimo makin bagus.

Arigato ^^


	2. Only You

akhirnya chapter 2 update!

Gimo sempet ngambek karena ide mental terus.

Jerawat oke.

Makan, ngemil, bobo tambah jago *gendut*

Parahnya, bentar lagi terima rapot *menghilang dari dunia untuk sementara waktu~Clinkkk!*

Sudah-sudah, stres Gimo ntar tambah.

Ini balasan revienya :

Kumiko vira sungie : kenapa neng ganti2 nama terus? Hm...kelihatannya Shiki gak bakal keluar dech, takutnya ntar gak nyambung. Thx uda jadi pembaca setia fict Gimo :)

Konan clyne phantomhive : Thx atas pujiannya *blush..* Duh...Gimo baru sadar, sekarang uda Gimo betulin. Thx uda berkenan untuk mengkoreksi ^^

Haruka Ana Kiryu : Salam kenal Haruka ^^ Thx uda review fict Gimo. Biar ulum tetep sempetin baca fict Gimo ya *sesat* Nich dah update :)

tralala-trilili-trululu-trelele-trololo...

Happy reading!

**Only You**

Bumi terus berputar mengelilingi porosnya, begitu juga beredar mengelilingi sistem tata surya. Pertanda bahwa usia bumi terus bertambah. Seluruh makhluk bernyawa maupun benda mati yang bernaung di dalamnya tak luput dari hal serupa, semakin tua. Waktu terus memangsa, peristiwa-peristiwa baru tercipta tanpa terduga, menyisakan misteri yang tak terkuak oleh akal budi sekalipun. Pertemuan berujung pada perpisahan, kelahiran pada akhirnya bertemu dengan kematian, dan kebahagian terus bersaing dengan jeratan kesedihan. Segala sesuatu berkesinambungan, menjaga keseimbangan yang selaras, dan yang terpenting adalah adanya posisi penganti dan posisi yang tergantikan.

Musim semi pertanda aktifitas yang tertidur dimulai kembali. Berlanjut ke musim panas yang berarti libur yang panjang. Bergulir ke musim gugur yang didominasi daun-daun kuning kecoklatan. Berakhir pada musim dingin dimana kehangatan adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat berharga. Keempat musim tersebut tak kenal lelah untuk berputar, mengulang dari awal. Terhitung empat kali berputar yang berarti empat tahun semenjak kejadian pertemuan antara Ichiru dengan Shisuka Hio.

Di sebuah kamar nan luas di dalam sebuah rumah mewah bergaya eropa.

Ichiru tengah berdiri diam, di sekitar matanya tertutup oleh topeng. Pikirannya melayang, memutar kembali memori yang tersimpan di file otaknya.

**_Flasback_**

Malam hitam pekat beradu dengan merah darah segar. Sebuah pembantaian telah terjadi pada keluarga Kiryu, keluarga _vampire hunter_. Pelakunya tak lain adalah Shisuka Hio, seorang vampir keturunan darah murni, ras tertinggi para kaum vampir. Satu-satunya ras vampir yang dapat merubah manusia menjadi vampir melalui gigitannya, dan menyimpan kekuatan besar dalam tiap tetes darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Shisuka Hio menuntut balas dendam kepada orang tua Zero dan Ichiru yang telah membunuh kekasihnya. Sebenarnya kekasih Shisuka Hio adalah vampir yang dulunya manusia, tetapi belum jatuh ke level E. Shisuka Hio sunguh mencintainya, ia sangat merasa kehilangan. Pembantaian itu mengakibatkan kedua orang tua Zero dan Ichiru meninggal dengan tragis. Sementara Zero selamat, dimana kata 'selamat' mengandung berbagai makna.

.

.

"Akan kuubah kau menjadi sosok yang paling kau benci," kata Shisuka Hio sembari menyentuh leher Zero yang berlumuran darah. Terlihat bekas taring menancap dalam, bekas gigitan Shisuka Hio.

Zero yang tergolek tak berdaya di pangkuan Shisuka Hio hanya bisa menatap Shisuka Hio dengan tatapan penuh benci.

"Tataplah terus diriku dengan penuh kebencian. Segarahlah dewasa. Kau ingin membunuhku kan?" Shisuka Hio tersenyum.

Ichiru yang semenjak tadi menghilang, tiba-tiba menampakkan sosoknya. Ia membuka pintu dan melihat keluarganya yang dibantai dengan raut muka tanpa dosa.

Zero tersentak kaget melihat kedatangan Ichiru, ia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Ichiru. "Cepat lari Ichiru!" teriak Zero.

Ichiru tak mengindahkan teriakan Zero. Ia melangkah santai mendekati Shisuka Hio, lalu berkata, "Shisuka-san, kita tak bisa berlama-lama. Sebentar lagi orang-orang dari asosiasi akan menuju kemari."

Zero tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar. Ia berpikir bahwa dehidrasi akan darah yang keluar begitu banyak telah mengacaukan indra penglihatannya dan pendengarannya. Untuk memastikannya, Zero bertanya pada Ichiru, "Apa yang kau lakukan bersama dengan vampir itu?"

Ichiru menoleh tanpa belas kasihan pada Zero. "Seharusnya kau beruntung, Shisuka-san tidak membunuhmu. Orang tua kita pantas dibunuh, mereka hanya anjing pesuruh senat. Mengutamakan perintah tugas tanpa memikirkan perasaan."

Zero tidak bisa memahami akan kenyataan yang ia hadapi sekarang. Ia hanya bisa terpaku melihat saudara kembarnya pergi bersama vampir keturunan darah murni itu.

**_End of Flashback_**

"Ichiru, tolong sisirkan rambutku," pinta Shisuka Hio pada Ichiru. Shisuka Hio sedang dalam posisi duduk menghadap cermin besar yang terletak disebelah ranjangnya.

Ichiru tersadar lalu menjawab, "Baik, Shisuka-san." Ichiru melangkah, mendekati Shisuka Hio, tangannya bergerak untuk meraih laci yang menempel tepat di bawah cermin. Dibukanya, lalu jemari tangannya mendapatkan sebuah sisir yang terbuat dari gading gajah afrika dengan ukiran yang sangat artistik.

"Izinkan saya…" Perkataan Ichiru terpotong, disela oleh Shisuka Hio.

"Tidak perlu meminta izin. Sentuhlah sesuka hatimu," kata Shisuka Hio. Tatapannya tertuju pada pantulan yang tersaji oleh cermin, sesosok pemuda yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

Tanpa membantah, Ichiru memulai menyisir mahkota Shisuka Hio dari pangkal hingga ujung. Dilakukannya dengan sangat pelan. Ichiru tak berkenan bila satu helai pun rambut indah Shisuka Hio menyangkut pada sisir tersebut. Sembari menyisir, bola mata Ichiru bergerak tak tentu arah, menjelajahi setiap lekuk helai rambut lembut seperti sutra dan berkemilau seperi perak. Tanpa Ichiru sadari, gerakan tangannya terhenti. Ia sedang berdebat dengan pikirannya.

"Apakah rambutku begitu membosankan?" tanya Shisuka Hio, membuyarkan lamunan Ichiru.

Ichiru tersentak kaget. Ia menjawab dengan kelimpungan, "Maafkan aku, Shisuka-san. Bukan maksudku…." Lagi-lagi Ichiru tak menuntaskan perkataanya. Kali ini bukan disela, melainkan memang tak menemukan kelanjutan perkataanya tersebut.

Shisuka Hio meraih rambut lurusnya yang tergerai panjang. Dirabanya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk yang saling mengapit, lalu berkata, "Apa yang ada dalam isi kepalamu itu."

Ichiru tertunduk dengan mengkerutkan kening. Sebenarnya ia tak yakin tentang apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. "Rambut Shisuka-san panjang sekali, mengapa tidak memotongnya?"

Shisuka Hio merubah posisinya menjadi posisi berdiri, memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat. Kedua tangannya terangkat, telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi Ichiru. "Kau tahu, tradisi potong rambut?...Itu dilakukan untuk membuang memori buruk." Shisuka Hio menatap lekat-lekat bola mata Ichiru, dagunya sedikit terangkat karena mendangak. Shisuka Hio tersadar bahwa yang dihadapannya telah jauh berbeda dengan empat tahun yang lalu. "Kau selalu memberiku kenangan manis, aku sangat menyukaimu, Ichiru."

Dengan reflek, tangan Ichiru menampik tangan Shisuka Hio. "Shisuka-san bohong!" Ichiru mengepalkan tangannya hingga kukunya menancap. "Kalau benar begitu,…Mengapa waktu itu Shisuka-san tidak mengubahku menjadi vampir?...Shisuka-san tetap mempertahankanku sebagai manusia. Shisuka-san hanya memberikan darah shisuka-san padaku." Raut wajah Ichiru menegang, tatapan matanya berubah tajam.

Shisuka Hio meninggalkan Ichiru yang berdiri mematung. Shisuka Hio berjalan menuju jendela yang tertutup oleh tirai berwarna merah marun. Disibakannya tirai itu, pemandangan malam dengan hiasan bintang dan bulan purnama terpampang jelas. Pandangannya tertuju pada langit yang sangat indah malam itu. "Aku tak ingin merubahmu menjadi monster berdarah dingin." Shisuka Hio tetap memandang langit tanpa berkedip, tatapannya sendu. "Percayalah, vampir adalah makhluk paling membosankan yang pernah ada di dunia ini."

"Takkan membosankan bila sejenis dengan Shisuka-san," jawab Ichiru serius.

-000-

"Ternyata kau sudah tumbuh dewasa menjadi vampir kesayanganku." Senyum mengembang dari seorang perempuan berambut ungu. Di lain tempat, seekor burung gagak hitam sedang memata-matai Zero yang tengah memburu vampir level E. "Aku tak sabar segera bersekolah di Cross Gakuen." Kaki perempuan itu bergoyang naik-bawah.

Sebuah ide yang terbilang gila terlintas dalam benak Shisuka Hio. Shisuka Hio tak hanya menumpang menginap bahkan meminjam tubuh Maria Kurenai, seorang vampir bangsawan yang lemah fisik.

Ichiru yang berada di samping Shisuka Hio hanya bisa menahan amarah. Ichiru keberatan dengan keputusan yang diambil Shisuka Hio. Hati Ichiru semakin tersayat, mendapati Shisuka Hio yang berwujud Maria Kurenai tengah memuji saudara kembarnya, Zero Kiryu. Pikirannya berkecambuk.

Ichiru meninggalkan Shisuka Hio, ia menuju lantai bawah tanah. Pikiran dan hatinya terasa sangat berat. Sesampainya di sana, Ichiru mendekati sebuah peti. Seseorang tertidur di dalamnya, membuat hati dan pikiran Ichiru damai dalam sekejap. Ichiru melepas topengnya, dipandangnya raga Shisuka Hio yang tak bergerak, tidak mati, hanya tertidur saja. Ichiru ingin sekali membelai rambut Shisuka Hio, tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Ichiru belum meminta izin.

Shisuka Hio dalam raga Maria Kurenai datang mendekati Ichiru. Ia duduk di tepi peti, menggunakan kuku Maria untuk menusuk telapak tangan raga aslinya. Darah mengalir, Shisuka Hio mengakat tangan raga aslinya. "Minumlah darahku, kau membutuhkannya," tawar Shisuka Hio.

Ichiru mengelengakan kepalanya. "Darah Shisuka-san dalam tubuhku sudah cukup banyak."

"Aku memberikan darahku karena kau adalah pengawal setiaku, bukan begitu?" Shisuka Hio mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Ichiru tak dapat mengelak, ia menekuk lututnya. Ia meminum darah pada telapak tangan Shisuka Hio. Setelah puas, Ichiru berdiri dan berkata, "Akan lebih nikmat bila aku menjadi vampir."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak ingin merubahmu menjadi vampir. Aku takut kehilangan dirimu, seperti aku kehilangan laki-laki itu." Tatapan Shisuka Hio menerawang.

"Jangan pernah bercerita tentang orang itu dihadapanku." Kali ini hati Ichiru bukan hanya disayat, melainkan dilumat hingga lembut.

Tubuh Maria Kurenai beranjak berdiri, lalu berkata, "Sifatmu sungguh jelek. Apakah kau cemburu? Hanya kau, orang yang paling spesial untukku."

Ichiru merasa lelah, lelah diperdaya oleh Shisuka Hio. "Lalu kenapa hanya Zero yang Shisuka-san rubah menjadi vampir? Seakan-akan Shisuka-san lebih menyukai Zero daripada aku."

"Apa penjelasanku waktu itu belum membuatmu puas?" Tampang heran terlihat jelas oleh kerutan wajah Maria Kurenai. "Apa perlu aku buktikan?" Shisuka Hio mendekati Ichiru lalu mengecup tepat di bibir Ichiru.

Ichiru tersentak kaget, ia segera menolakkan diri. "Jangan pernah sentuh aku dengan tubuh itu!" teriak Zero dengan geram. "Shisuka-san, lihat aku! Aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi! Apakah Shisuka-san masih meragukan isi hatiku. Jangan lagi permainkan aku!" Ichiru mengeluarkan seluruh ganjalan dalam hatinya. Ichiru segera memakai topengnya, lalu meninggalkan Shisuka Hio yang beraga Maria Kurenai bersama raga asli Shisuka Hio.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

a/n :

Ternyata masih berlanjut.

Gimo kira cuma sampai 2 chapter, ternyata dugaan Gimo meleset.

Gimo tunggu reviewnya :)


End file.
